


The First Mrs Larabee

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in his Navy SEAL career Chris Larabee falls in love and marries a Dutch diplomat's daughter. Their honeymoon is disrupted by her father who tells Larabee the marriage will be annulled. Years later the lady reappears with two sons who would like to meet their father. The lady also brings to light the person Chris Larabee has been in love with since high school.  (Originally written under my pseud - Etch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mrs Larabee

THE FIRST MRS LARABEE 

By  
JoeyPare

 

Team Seven sat around their usual Friday night table at Inez’s and joked about the bust that happened yesterday. It had been a joke. The gunrunners were amateurs and had no clue on what the weapons were that they had hijacked.

JD was the first to notice the stately blond woman who stepped inside the noisy bar.

“Oh man, will you look at her!” JD chimed nodding toward the door. “You’re kind of woman, Ezra, too elegant for Buck.”

The team did a slow turn and Chris Larabee’s whole body jerked when he saw her.

“Shit stud! That looks like Caitlyn.” Buck answered with a smirk.

“Kate-lynn?” Tanner choked looking up at the woman and recognizing her immediately. “Carson & Cody Larabee… aw hell.”

Chris looked at his sharpshooter. “Carson and Cody? Tanner? You know her?”

Vin swallowed. 

_Do I know her? Just shoot me now cowboy._

“Who is she Mr. Larabee?” Ezra asked.

“The first Mrs. Larabee,” Larabee answered staring at her. “We were married when I was in the Navy. Her father didn’t approve. Barged in on our honeymoon and took her away. Annulled the marriage. Damn she’s as beautiful now as she was then.”

“He couldn’t annul the marriage,” Tanner said quietly. “She was already pregnant when you two married.”

Larabee stared at Vin. 

_I’m the father of two boys?_

_Twins, cowboy. Really neat kids._

_How do…_

“Gentlemen.” The lady in question said quietly bringing the whole table to attention.

Chris shoved his beer into the center of the table and stood. 

“Christopher. Vin.” Cate said nodding to each man. 

She had gone online and researched him. She had divorced him when someone sent her a newspaper clipping about him marrying Sarah Connelly. But she had twin boys by him and they were anxious to meet their father.

Cate walked around the table and slipped her arm around his waist and gave him a light kiss. “Chris. You are a hard man to track down.”

“Cate.” Larabee’s voice was soft.

“Bucklin. Nice to see you again,” she said smiling at the mustached man.

“Cate, damn you look gorgeous!” “Buck replied grinning. In the next breathe he asked, “How do you know Vin?”

The team watched her smile and their sharpshooter blush.

“Vin knows me as Caitlyn VanderLaan, owner of the New Amsterdam Hotel in Chicago. We met when he was bounty hunting and again when he was in the US Marshal’s office.”

Tanner stared at her. In Dutch he said -- “Don’t even tell him we were together or I’m dead.”

“You are the owner of the Amsterdam Hotel that…” Ezra Standish blurts out and when she turned to look at him his voice caught in his throat. 

Cate stared at him. The more she took him in, the more she realized he was that dirty little FBI informant that had been left for dead behind the hotel. “What is your name … today?” Cate finally asked.

Chris answered the question. “This is Ezra Standish, our undercover agent.”

“Formerly with the FBI?” Cate asked.

“Yes.”

“Shit.” Tanner yelped. “Ez is the guy you found in the dumpster?”

“You are correct Mr. Tanner. Miss VanderLaan found me in a dumpster where I was left by, would you believe it, fellow FBI agents who didn’t believe I was an undercover operative for them.”

“It’s Mrs. Larabee. I have found that more productive when you have children by that name.” She said with a smile. She felt Chris jerk at her words. “Father never did annul our marriage. Kind of hard to do when the lady is already pregnant.”

“Preg…pregnant?” Chris gulped looking at her.

Two rather drunk members of Team One were suddenly at Team Seven’s table wanting to meet the lady. Out of nowhere two bodyguards appeared dressed like SWAT. Tanner was on his feet in an instant. He knew the guys. They exchanged unspoken words.

Vin spoke to Nate and Josiah. “’Siah. Nate. You want to take these guys back to their table.”

“Sure Vin.”

The two guards nodded to Tanner and then the lady. Tanner understood immediately. Larabee’s lady was under protection of our government or someone big. Or she was worth a lot of money. Had to be something big he figured to have the best of Special Ops protecting her.

“She’s safe here. I’ll let you know when we’re leavin’.” Tanner said.

All of this was not lost on Chris Larabee. His sharpshooter knew the men who bound into the bar to protect Caitlyn and the fact that she had that kind of protection disturbed him.

“You a Ranger?” Cate questioned as a chair was offered her.

“Was. Four years. Served with both those guys. They’re lifers. I wasn’t interested to make the Army my career.” Vin answered. It was more than he’d even told his team yet he felt she had to know.

“Airborne?” She asked quietly, the rest of the table forgotten for the moment. Yet under the table she held Larabee’s hand.

“Yeah.”

Caitlyn Larabee grinned. “Yeah…I would venture to guess you are the Vincent Michael Tanner that he brags about.” Cate watched the young man blink. 

“I know your C.O. He misses you. You were one of the twenty best men he’s ever had in his unit.” Cate said. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small envelope and handed it over to Vin.

“The Major has cancer. Is going to be retiring next year. Has planned a reunion for his best men. It’s going to be here in Denver, I believe. At the new Marriot that’s already under construction.”

Vin looked at the envelope. It read, ‘Sgt. Vin Tanner, US Army’ along with his serial number. Tanner looked up at her. Really looked at her. [Aw hell! She’s from the Amsterdam House.]

“I believe there is a phone number; RSVP card and even a web page to go to if you are interested in attending.” Cate replied squeezing Chris’ hand. She leaned into him and whispered, “Is there a place we could go and talk?”

Before Larabee could answer, Ezra Standish who had been studying her said, “You’re Caitlyn VanderLaan! One of the backers for the new Grand Am Marriot that is being built. No wonder you have bodyguards.”

“Actually, the bodyguards only started three months ago since I started looking for Chris. I don’t know if the person is jealous of Chris, or want me to get to him.”

“Someone’s been after you because of me?” Chris growled that old fear arose in him again. He’d lost one wife because of his job. He didn’t want to lose this one too.

“Ah Chris,” JD croaked. “Here comes the Judge and Mary.”

“Oh shit. Mary.” Larabee growled.

“You and Mrs. Travis dating?” Cate asked.

“In her dreams,” Tanner growled. “Mary’s been after him. He don’t want to be caught.”

“Chris. Boys.” Judge Orin Travis said as he and his daughter-in-law approached the table. “Mary was reminding me that it’s been awhile since we all got together and…”

Travis stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at the woman sitting next to Larabee. “Miss VanderLaan.”

“Judge. Glad to see you again. Did you and your wife enjoy your stay in Amsterdam?”

“Yes, it was wonderful. We can’t wait to go again.”

Cate smiled. “Do you remember me telling you about the husband I lost?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“It’s Chris.” She said simply watching the impact of her words wash over him.

Orin looked at his rebel team leader. 

“Her father told me the marriage was going to be annulled. He didn’t like US sailors. Just found out that never happened.” Larabee explained. “Caitlyn and I are still married and … she just told me I have twin boys that are anxious to meet me.”

“You… you’re married to her?” Mary gasped, staring at the man she had been trying to trap for two years.

At that precise moment the Lone Ranger theme sounded and Caitlyn excused herself, stood and stepped away from the table.

“Yes …. What?”

[MOM! That long haired dude is your Vin Tanner! The one who stayed at the Amsterdam House. Riley recognized him right away. How about we come in? Don’t want to blow Tanner away though. You and him were pretty hot when we were small.]

“… Are you sure?”

Cate folded the phone and stood there with her head down. Chris was immediately there, his arms encircling her, he walked her back to the hall that led to the store room. “Cat. Everything okay.”

She raised her head slowly and looked into his eyes. Caitlyn saw nothing but love pouring out of bad-ass Larabee. 

“About the time you were courting Sarah. I was in a hot relationship with a young man in Amsterdam. A relationship we continued until he came to the States and changed jobs. Then his job and my job came between us. ” Cate whispered.

“That him on the phone?” Chris asked tightly.

“No. That was one of our twins. The man was my submissive and liked it. We never had intercourse, but ….”

“You filled each other’s needs.” Chris said thankful that he would be the only one to truly have her.

Cate pulled out her phone and texted her sons …’ com now’. Then looking up at Chris she said, “That man is on your team.”

Chris looked at her, and then glanced back to the table his team sat around. The only one watching them was Vin. Chris smiled. “Tanner.”

“Yes. Are you two lovers?” Cate asked.

“What? No. My team is pretty heterosexual. Even though half the secretaries in the Federal Building are after Vin, he doesn’t date anyone that I know about.”

Cate looked at Vin and smiled. She put her pointer finger in her mouth and let it slide down her lower lip and then waved the finger to him. Larabee turned to see the reaction and had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Tanner’s eyes went wide and he mouthed ‘aw shit’ and then banged his head on the table.

“We better get back,” Chris said taking her hand “Before our sharpshooter puts a dent in the table.”

“Here come our twins.”

Chris Larabee looked at the two young men who were walking into the bar and heading toward the back of Travis who was still standing behind Buck. They had short blond hair cut a bit longer than military style and looked a lot like him in his Navy years.

“They both graduated from Annapolis and have been in service for two years. They are on a special leave for two weeks just so they can come and meet you.”

“They joined the Navy?” Chris gasped as they neared the table.

“Both wanted to follow in their father’s footsteps.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Carson and Cody Larabee boldly walked into the bar took a glance around and made a beeline for Team Seven’s table. They walked around Travis and the woman next to him to their father’s empty chair.

“Hey Vin! How you doin?” The twins said in unison.

Tanner’s head popped up like a cork in the ocean. He gawked at their grinning faces. “Hi Carson. Hi Cody.” He finally said as Chris and Cate walked back to the table.

“Shit! Chris!” Buck yelped jumping up and almost knocking Mary to the floor. “They look like duplicates of you when you were in the Navy.”

“Gentlemen,” Cate said completely ignoring Mary Travis. “May I present Carson and Cody Larabee. They graduated with honors from Annapolis two years ago and have been issued a special 14-day leave to meet their father.”

“The Navy?” Wilmington laughed, reaching out and shaking hands with the twins. “How do you know Vin?”

“We met Vin in Amsterdam just before he got out of the Army. And he and Mom stayed connected when she took over a hotel in Chicago.” Cody replied.

“We decided we weren’t interested in the Army.” Carson continued. “And an uncle was in the Air Force.”

“Not diversified enough for us,” Cody finished. “When we investigated the Navy and the recruiter found out our father was a Navy man …”

“Well,” Carson continued, “A bunch of doors opened and we opted to go there and it has worked out real well. Might even make a career of it. Don’t know yet.”

Buck looked at one twin and then the other. “Shoot! It’s like having two JD’s both talkin’ at once.”

“I resent that!” JD barked draining his beer.

Chris shook hands with the twins who pulled him into a collective hug. Mary Travis gasped at the sight, turned and ran from the bar. 

“Where are you staying?” Chris asked looking from the boys to his lady.

“Well sir.” Cody said. “Carson and I flew into Denver by Navy jet a couple of hours ago. Mom came in by private jet. We went right to the Federal Building. They told us where to find you. We haven’t checked in anywhere yet.”

“I have a standing reservation at the Crown Plaza,” Cate said, “I can check in any time day or night.”

“Good! I have plenty of room at the ranch for you all to stay. Vin came with me and planned to spend the weekend. I board all the team’s horses at my ranch and this is Vin’s weekend to clean the barns. What kind of vehicle you renting?”

“Mercedes SUV.” Cate replied. “Vin can drive the boys and I can ride with you.”

“Ah Chrisss…” Tanner moaned.

“Hij weet, mijn liefde het.” [He knows, my love] Cate said in Dutch to Tanner. 

Vin’s eyes widen and Chris chuckled. “Come on sharpshooter. We’re heading out.”

“Aw hell…Caitlyn.” Vin rasped slowly standing.

Buck Wilmington looked at Vin’s face and realized he knew Chris’ lady too. Shit, he didn’t envy Junior. Watch someone you love go to bed with another man is going to be hell.

-=-=-=-=-==--

Vin drove the Mercedes and the twins talked practically the whole hour it took to drive to the ranch. He heard about Cody going into SEAL training and Carson going into linguistics. Carson said he wanted to pick Vin’s brain on a couple of languages he was learning.

Both boys asked Vin how to approach their mother on the girls they had been dating – who were also twins. 

-=-=-=-=-

Cate leaned into Chris’ shoulder and he pulled into an abandoned road near his ranch where they steamed up the windows and rocked his truck. Cate Larabee listened to her husband scream her name as she took his cock and fingers played in his ass. 

“Liked that did you?” Cate chuckled as Chris gulped for air.

“Hell. Don’t remember you knowin’ how to do that before.”

“I own and run an S&M house in Amsterdam. I train dominatrix. It’s how I met Vin. Know all about satisfying a man, especially my men.”

Larabee pulled himself together, put down the windows and restarted the engine. They arrived at the ranch thirty minutes later to find the boys in the barn with Tanner putting the horses away.

Chris and Cate walked into the house and Cate got a tour of the downstairs and the bedrooms. Chris made sure he pointed out Vin’s room.

“Oh I might just take him on the floor of your bedroom. While you’re spread on the bed buck naked, blindfolded and gagged – cuffed to the bed. Let you hear his enjoyment but not see what is involved just yet. Making you hard just thinking about it, isn’t it.” Cate said slipping her fingers down his ass crack. “Damn Larabee. Should have looked for you a lot sooner.”

“Let’s get your things and get you moved in here. Not about to lose you again.” Chris said pulling her close and kissing her as the twins and Tanner walked in. 

Breaking apart, Chris told Carson and Cody to unload their stuff into guest rooms upstairs. “Vin can show you where they are. Cate will be down here with me. I’m not losing her again.”

Caitlyn took Chris’ hand and walked with him into the study. “Something you need to know about us.”

“We’re not married anymore,” Larabee said quietly. “I noticed you weren’t wearing my ring.”

“You always were smarter than the average sailor. I divorced you when I got an article in the mail about Captain Christopher Adam Larabee marrying Sarah Connelly. It said you were joining the Denver Police Department and I decided I didn’t want anything to disturb your career or your new wife, so I quietly filed for divorce citing family pressures. And listed my father as the bad guy, which he had been.”

“So you are free to go to either Tanner or me?”

“I am free to satisfy both my men sexually, physically and mentally. I am good at what I do Chris. Even a dom like yourself will be amazed at the satisfaction I can give you without you truly being submissive. One thing you should know – I will never be submissive to you, so don’t even try.”

“MOM! Would it be okay if we steal our father away from you? Cody just passed the test to enter SEAL training and has a bunch of questions, and I have some things to ask too. Tomorrow I need to get with Vin on some language questions.” Carson said as he and his brother and Tanner entered the den.

“I think I’ll let you have your dad for a spell. Vin and I can go out on the deck and talk about a couple of things.” Cate replied. 

She kissed Chris on the cheek and whispered, “I don’t plan to lose you again either. Or him.”

-=-=-=-=-=

Cate edged out onto the back deck where Tanner disappeared to when the twins entered the den.

Vin didn’t stop her when she moved behind him on the wooden lounger. “Damn Caitlyn. Watchin’ him kiss you makes my skin crawl. Don’t like him touchin’ you. He’s a control freak. He’ll never submit.”

“Shhh baby. It’s going to be fine.” Cate cooed as she reached around and began to unbutton his jacket and pull up his shirt. Her fingers found his nipples and worked them into hard nubs. Her tongue slowly licked up the side of his neck.

“Open it up for me baby. Let me see it.”

Vin’s shaking hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, easing out his bulging cock. 

“That’s better. Much better. Stroke it. Make it hard for me. You know what I want baby. You know.” Caitlyn Larabee cooed sucking on the sharpshooter’s bare shoulder. “Want it so hard you don’t have eyelids to close. Come on baby. I can tell it’s been a long time for you. Let’s stand and go over in the ramada away from the light. Want to bring you off. Want to hear that wolf cry relief.”

Tanner was naked, kneeling on a padded chair cushion. He had a full blown hard-on. Cate’s right fingers were in his ass, her left hand stoking his cock, her tongue stroking his neck. 

“Work your balls baby. Fill it.” Cate urged removing her hand from his cock. Vin moaned at the loss.

Inside the house the twins headed for bed and Chris promised an early morning ride. The team leader locked up the front of the house. When he didn’t find anyone in the kitchen, he headed out to the deck. Looking around he didn’t see anyone. Then he heard Cate.

“That’s it baby. Work ‘em. Want to see that cock full blown up against your belly. You know what I want.” Cate whispered seductively.

Chris kicked off his shoes and silently walked around the back of the ramada. Caitlyn’s eyes stopped him in his tracks and he leaned up against a back post and listened and watched.

“Ohgod… Caitlynnnn … Chris is going to kill me.”

“I think we are just going to have to show Chris Larabee what he is missing. I want you to turn around and face him.”

“What?”

Caitlyn turned toward Larabee and ordered, “Get a cushion, strip and kneel on it.”

Chris watched her eyebrow rise as he just stood there. He swallowed as her stare continued, then he nodded, reached for a chair cushion and began to undress.

Cate continued to arouse Vin as Chris undressed. “Want you to turn around and face Chris.”

“Would… would you do m’ hair first?” Tanner rasped his eyes closed.

“Not sure I have a rubber band.” Cate answered and jumped when Chris touched her shoulder and handed her one. “Here we go.”

When the hair was braided they got back to business. 

Chris naked and kneeling watched his wife, ex-wife, work his sharpshooter into a euphoric high until the young man raised up on his knees, his back arching, he howled like a wolf and sprayed cum all over his chest. Larabee looked down at himself. He was hard as a rock watching Cate take Vin.

“Easy baby. Easy.” Caitlyn cooed holding Tanner in her arms. “That was good. So good. Love making you scream like that.”

“Chris ain’t goin’ to like me bein’ here.” Vin rasped his head on her shoulder.

“Chris had Sarah and I had you. Now I have both of you. I told him already that I wanted both of you. Would you like to watch me take him now, or do you want to go in and shower and go to bed?”

“Reckon I’ll head for the shower. Larabee’s a dom. You might be here a while.”

Cate tilted his chin with two fingers and kissed him. “I’ll be in later to tuck you in.”

Tanner moaned at the thought. Being tucked in by her meant a lot of things and he’d take which ever one she gave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris swallowed hard as the lady turned his way. It had been years since he was submissive.

“So Agent Larabee. You wish to please your wife?”

“Yes.”

“Hands on your ankles. Head back. Eyes closed.” Cate watched as he obeyed. “Good. You will stay in this position until I tell you to move or your body reacts to what I do.”

Slowly she started. First she wet two fingers and slowly rubbed them across one nipple making it hard. Then she did the same to the other one. A soft moan escaped his throat as her two fingernails slowly traced a line up his chest to his throat, then over his chin to his mouth. 

Chris automatically opened his mouth and was rewarded with a brush of her fingers over his bottom lip. 

“Gooood husband. Real good. No moving. The only thing I want to see moving is that cock of yours growing up against that tight belly.”

Her two fingers retraced their line back down to his navel and lower. She bypassed his cock and grasped one of his balls in her hand, squeezing it hard.

“AHHH!” Chris moaned as his body jerked in response.

“I want more control than that. Your body should move in one fluid movement. Let’s start again.”

Ohgod. How many times did she do this to Vin until he held himself in check? God to have her hands touch me, work me, I want to scream. Want to grab her and fuck her brains out.

“Better Larabee. Much better.” Cate murmured her tongue tracing his shoulder blade up his neck to his ear. 

“You want me bad, don’t you? Want to grab me and lay me on the grass and fuck my brains out. You’ll get that… if you are good. Only if you are good.”

Her left hand slowly stroked his back and moved down to his butt cheeks grasping one and then the other. Cate smiled as his back arched. She took advantage of that movement and plunged two fingers into his tight ass scissoring the fingers to widen the opening.

“AARRGGHHH!” Came from deep is Chris’ throat. 

“Move your hands to your balls and work them!” Caitlyn ordered sharply. “I want that cock weeping but you will not come. Do you understand? You will not come until I tell you to. Now grabs those balls and work them.

Chris Larabee did as he was told. He didn’t remember doing any of this in his dominatrix training. Hell if he got much harder he wouldn’t have lids to keep his eyes closed. 

Chris soon realized that her fingers were working in sync with his squeezing his balls and it was sending him over the edge.

“Cate… it’s been… a long… time… since...” Larabee moaned.

“Not interested in history. Don’t care when you last had a woman or Buck’s ass. This is now. You want me in your bed – in your life – you will satisfy me. Keep working those balls. Want that cock of yours to starting weeping. Want to see that cum ooze out and drip down the sides.”

Caitlyn moved behind him now, withdrawing her fingers and Chris moaned at the loss. Her hands went to his nipples and then slid down his arms.

“Open your eyes and look at yourself. Keep working the balls. SQUEEZE THEM. Force the liquid up and out. Only when it starts dripping over the side like a fountain will I allow you to come.”

Chris growled, willing the semen to spout so he could come. His balls were in pain, his cock was straining, jerking. He was bigger than he ever thought he could be.

“NOW LARABEE! COME NOW!” Cate all but shouted in his ear as she turned on the dildo he didn’t even realize was in him.

He arched his back and released his balls as the dildo fucked his prostate and his cock exploded up his chest. “OHMIGODCAITLYN!!!!!”

Mrs. Larabee turned off the dildo, deflated it and pulled it out tossing it into a nearby basket. She then reached out and pulled Chris into her arms as she had done with Vin.

“Easy Chris. Easy. Breath easy.”

Larabee wrapped his arms around her hanging on for dear life. He tried to tell her how he felt but just rasping noise came from his throat. 

Finally he raised his head and looked at her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered. “That was good for your first time. Next time you will do better.”

“Next … time?”

“Oh we’ll get to the fucking part … when I see what you can endure.”

“Did … Vin … go through … this too?” Chris gasped catching his breath.

“Vin came in at a different level because he’d been in a bad slave relationship and needed nurturing. His dom abused him badly. He has scars on his back from being whipped. I took a whole different approach with him. Are you interested in him as a lover?”

“NO!”

“But you have used Buck.”

“Yes.”

“Are you interested in him?”

Chris closed his eyes wondering how he should answer that.

“Christopher. You and Buck have been together since high school. Don’t you think it is weird that he’s never married any of the women he’s dated?”

“Are you saying the reason he hasn’t married is because he loves me?”

Cate kissed him lightly on the lips and answered, “Yes my darling. He loves you. He signed up for junior college. You enlisted in the Navy. Boom. He was in the Navy too. You went to Denver PD. Boom… need I go on.”

The revelation hit Chris like ice water. All these years wasted when he and Buck could have been… but… then there is Cate.

“If Vin and I get going again, I want you in a relationship that is fulfilling. Do we need to get Buck out here to work things out?”

Chris nodded as he moved off the pillow. He stood and looked around for his clothes. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Back at Inez’s things were breaking up. All except what was left of Team Seven. Ezra, Josiah, Buck and JD still sat around the table discussing Caitlyn Larabee and her twin boys. It was decided they would go back to Buck’s condo and have JD cruise the Internet for information on her. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

“SHIT! BUCK! EZRA! Look at this!” JD shouted to the guys in the living room.

Nathan and Josiah had left after hanging around for an hour. Now Buck and Ezra hovered over JD shoulder. They stared at a screen. It was asking for a password.

“Try ‘Larabee’,” Buck said.

“Ah … twins,”

They jumped when the phone rang and Buck answered, “Wilmington.”

_The password to the site you are trying to access is – christopher – in lower case. You will have 30 minutes to access it and then it will terminate._

“The password is christopher in lower case.” Buck said staring at the receiver he still held.

“That works! Buck how’d you know?” JD yelped.

Ezra looked at Buck. “What else did the caller say?”

“We got 30 minutes to access it and then it will terminate. Write down anything you see that we can check out later.” Buck replied handing Ezra a pad of paper as he picked up one.

Amsterdam House --- VanderLaan Arabians --- John Gerrit VanderLaan --- Chicago hotel renovations --- Amsterdam Marriott --- new Denver hotel inside a mountain --- 

“Shit!” All three gasped at once. “Look at what she is worth!”

Then the screen showed the following message:

_Your time will expire in ten minutes. Please stay connected. Mrs. Larabee is being stalked and no police force or Interpol has been able to find out who it is. We are hoping Team Seven is as good as your reputation … and can put a stop to it. She is not a lady we care to lose._

“Stalked? Hell Chris and Vin need to know this.” Buck barked reaching for the phone.

“I suggest you wait until we are done here.” Ezra said looking at the clock. “It is well past midnight. I would venture to say he and she would not care to be disturbed.”

“Right. Wouldn’t want to disturb Chris on the honeymoon he never got.”

“Amsterdam House! Shit – look at this. She is a dominatrix of all dominatrix.” Buck barked as they pulled up the oldest S&M house in Europe.

“It is a historical place. Protected by the Dutch government. I have friends in Europe who can check on this… and on her now that we know she is connected here.” Ezra said asking JD to print off a couple of pages with phone numbers.

“Hell Ez,” JD quipped. “It says right here that she is the owner. Hey – let’s open one of these invitations.”

 

-=-=-=-

 

Once Cate had her ex-husband settled in bed she padded up the stairs to Tanner’s room. She quietly opened his door and watched him sleep.

“Yer comin in or gonna stand there all night,” came the whispered response from the bed.

Cate laughed and then stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

“Better lock it. I don’t aim to let you go until dawn.”

She obeyed, walking over to a chair and undressing as he watched. Then she moved to the bed and the open invitation for warm love.

The sharpshooter seduced the dominatrix slowly, kissing her from her toes to her throat and back again. He pulled a condom out of nowhere but her hand stopped him.

“I reckon Chris deserves a baby first, don’t you?” Vin said. “You gonna be movin’ in here for good? Or livin’ in that hotel like in Amsterdam? Wouldn’t mind livin’ in that hotel with ya,” Tanner said as he started to open the condom.

Caitlyn took the condom out of his hand and threw it over her shoulder. “I’m not married to Chris any more. Divorced him when I found out he married again. Chris Larabee is in love with Buck… has been since high school. You and I are going to do everything we can to get them together. Now get back to what you were doing.”

Tanner growled low in his throat as he pumped into her. They had connected before but never raw flesh to raw flesh. Always with condoms before and the feeling was blowing his mind. He wanted her this way, wanted her bad and no one was going to stand in his way.

They came together hard and hot, screaming down each others throats. Caitlyn settled in her lover’s arm and slept the night with him.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris rolled over and looked at the clock. Midnight. Buck might be up. Might just be coming in. He reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and speed dialed the number.

“Buck.”

“Hey Chris. Didn’t figure you’d come up for air until Monday.”

“Need you here for breakfast Buck, if not before. The twins want to go for a morning ride and pick our brains on the Navy. Vin is going out with Cate to check on that hotel she’s building. Can you come?”

“Sure Chris, I can come.”

Larabee closed the phone and smiled. It took a woman he loved to make him realize who he really loved and it wasn’t Caitlyn Larabee or Vin Tanner. He loved them but not like he loved Bucklin Wilmington, and the man was going to find that out this weekend.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin roused her early. And they did it again before she slowly got up.

She stopped outside the master bedroom where Cody had put her things. Slowly she opened the door and walked in. 

“You been with Vin all night.” Chris rasped watching her walk to a carryall.

“Yes.”

“I called Buck after you left. He’s coming out for breakfast, and then he and I will take the twins riding.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can take Vin into the hotel site with me then. I need to check in and see how things are going. We’re due to open October 1.”

“Should I invite you into the shower with me… or should I get Tanner?”

“Tanner,” Chris growled. “You made me realize that Buck is the one I have always wanted. Marrying Sarah was what my parents expected me to do. Now I want – who I really want in this bed and in this house.”

 

Vin was in the hall when she stepped out of Chris’ bedroom. She closed the door behind her and asked if he was interested in a shower. Since the boys weren’t up yet, he agreed.

Vin braced himself on the wall of the shower as Cate strapped on a dildo. When she had first done it, he had laughed himself to a stomach ache. And then he’d found out how great it was to be fucked by a woman and have those breasts of hers rubbing up and down his back.

“Never thought I’d have this pleasure again.” Vin growled pushing back to feel those breasts run against his spine.

Cate’s hands brought her lover to hardness again and then jacked him off as her hips pounded the dildo deep up his ass hitting that prostate and making him scream… his silent scream that she could hear in her head.

“OhgodVincent! Want you so bad, so bad.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Dad up yet?” Carson asked of his mother as she turned from the stove.

“Chris and Vin are out in the barn. Cody up too?”

“Mom, I heard a car drive up?” Cody remarked walking into the kitchen. “It looks like that team member Buck Wilmington.”

“Cool,” Carson replied. “He was in the Navy with dad. Maybe he is going riding with us.”

“He is. The two old Navy men are going out with the two young Navy men while Vin goes with me to check out the new hotel.”

“Hey, that is great! Maybe Buck can tell us some stories of dad.” Cody said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey Bucklin,” Vin yelled as Wilmington walked into the barn. “You’re late! We just finished. Hear you’re going riding with the twins and Chris. Whew! They are like JD in stereo.”

“Hell Junior, don’t tell me that. Here I thought it would be a nice quiet ride.”

Vin looked at Chris and grinned. “I’ll go tell Caitlyn the rest of the breakfast crowd has arrived.”

“What was that grin for? You and Vin bidding on who gets to sleep with her?”

Chris gave his best friend a glare.

“Hey stud, it was obvious at Inez’s last night that there is history between him and her.”

Ignoring his friend, Chris asked, “Whose horses should we let the twins ride? Vin said he doesn’t trust Peso with strangers, even though Cody and Carson are expert riders.”

“If they are expert riders, Ezra’s horse would be good and probably Nate’s. So how was it with her last night? I was going to call you but figured you didn’t want to be disturbed.”

Chris walked into the back of the barn where he could talk to Buck undisturbed. “She was hot Buck. She had Vin and I naked and kneeling next to the pool. Her words and touch got us so damn hard … cum was dripping out of our cocks.”

“She … she had you both in a submissive mode?”

“We hung on her every word. Hell we would have fucked each other if she’d told us too. But…we’re not married anymore. Someone sent her a newspaper article of my wedding to Sarah and she divorced me. Said she didn’t want someone to find out I was a bigamist and ruin my career. She and Tanner will probably marry.”

“You’re going to let Junior take her away from you?” Buck croaked not believing what he was hearing.

“Caitlyn made me realize last night that I’ve been in love with someone for years. Don’t know why I never acted on it before. Maybe because he is always here. Always comes when I need him. Even went into the Navy with me when I told him I was going to junior college. He even lets me beat the shit out of him when I’m drunk. Hell, Buck, why didn’t you tell me long ago that you loved me?”

Buck Wilmington’s mouth opened and closed and then he sagged to a bale of hay. 

“Just didn’t know how to tell you. Almost got the nerve and then you met Sarah. Thought for sure you would take Vin because most everyone in the Federal Building thinks he’s gay.”

“Think we can work on coming together this weekend?”

“What about Cate and Vin?”

“What about them? They slept together last night. Probably will tonight too. My bed is big and lonely.”

“Hell, how can I say no to that?”

“DAD! Buck! Mom says you better get in for breakfast.” Cody called coming into the barn.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“What do you think Vin?” Chris asked. “Ezra and Nate’s horses be good for these two?”

“Yeah, I think Cody could easily handle Chaucer and Carson Nate’s horse.”

“Mom, what are you and Vin doing today?” Carson asked bringing his dishes to the sink.

“I need to check on the hotel. It opens in three months. Most of the inside work is done and they have started hiring people. I want to check out my quarters and that glassed in deck.”

“Oh Vin,” Cody remarked, “You have to see this glassed in deck. It is like being perched on the side of a mountain.”

“By the way you two. Are Barbara and Brittany coming this week or next?” Cate asked her sons.

“Ha-who?” Cody and Carson choked out as Chris, Vin and Buck laughed at their ‘deer in the headlights’ look.

“Brittany and Barbara Castillo. The twins you twins are dating. When are you going to introduce them to your parents?” Caitlyn questioned looking from one to the other.

The two boys looked at each other.

“I thought you said she didn’t know about them,” Cody said looking at his brother.

“You two should know by now, there isn’t much I don’t know about you. I know the prank you pulled at the academy that almost got you kicked out. And who your father was, was the only reason they didn’t. I know about the experiments you do on each other in your bedroom. About Greta in Amsterdam… “

“MOM! That’s enough! Dad will think we’re a couple of sex deviates.” Carson yelped.

Cate looked at Buck who looked at Chris, who said “Don’t you dare.”

“There was this time after a homecoming game that your dad … hell he ran the winning touchdown, don’t know how he had the strength… took six different cheerleaders under the bleachers.”

“Wow. Six!” The twins exclaimed looking at their father who turned beet red.

“Okay, I can see what kind of a ride you are going to have. Call the girls. I think your father and I should meet them.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Cate, my apartment is not somewhere I’d take a lady like you.” Tanner said as they left the ranch.

“You saw where I was living in Chicago.”

“Hell, my place is ten times worse than that! The elevator is broke most of the time. Drunks pass out on the stairs at night. The a-c hasn’t worked for months and there is never any hot water. The guy who owns it don’t give a shit about the property except to collect the rent.”

“Is there a building manager?”

“Damon does the best he can. Everyone living there can’t afford to live anywhere else. It’s cheap. None of the seniors dare go out at night because of the gang activity.”

“You’ve lived there since before you went in the Army, why?”

“Only place I could afford. Now I work with the kids and I’m making a difference. Even if we marry Caitlyn, I can’t give that place up.”

“It’s why I love you Vin. Making a difference is important to both of us.”

Tanner told Cate how to angle the SUV in front of the building and then he jumped out and started talking to some kids that were on the sidewalk. As soon as the passenger door was closed, Caitlyn pushed some buttons on the dash setting the alarm and then a voice asked.

“Do you want to buy this building?”

“Yes. Use our Canadian company. Repair the elevator, a/c, and plumbing. Keep everything else the same. No change in rent or paint or management. Repairs to front steps and inside clean up. Use all local talent. No outsiders. We will be here for a while and then we’re driving over to the hotel site. If it’s livable, we’ll be there for the night, otherwise at the Crown Plaza.” 

Then this millionaire heiress in love with her lowly sharpshooter opened the driver door and activated the car alarm with her remote.

They stepped over a couple of morning drunks and garbage on the way up to the fourth floor, Vin apologizing all the way. Once inside his apartment, Cate locked all four of the deadbolts on the door before dropping her purse on his coffee table.

“Don’t apologize. What we just passed through is about the shape of the first hotel my father bought when he went into the hotel business. The only thing I am interested in right now is getting you naked and getting that hose of yours up inside me – making me happy.”

Vin swallowed. Staring into her eyes he saw nothing but love. Love for him. No one had ever looked into his soul like that.

“Got a bed, but don’t think it’s been made in a week.” Vin muttered as his lady embraced him and began to take off his clothes. Before he knew it they were both naked on his living room floor and she was easing herself over his full blown organ. 

“That’s it baby. Take me. Take me hard. Want to feel that fill me. Want no space when it blows. Plant your seed Vin, plant your seed deep.”

Tanner stared at his lady. She was at last - his lady.

“That’s it baby. That’s it. When it starts, hold it tight. Hold it tight Vincent. Want to feel that flesh pound against me. Want to feel that sperm soar upstream to meet its mate and form a baby. Hold it now. Vin hold it now ...baby don’t move …feel it. Vin feel it.”

“Ohgod Caitlyn!” Vin growled as his cock began to explode. “Ohgod woman don’t ever leave me. Please don’t ever leave me. I will die if you leave me.”

Caitlyn VanderLaan Larabee smiled inwardly as the seed was planted again. They would do it again at the hotel tonight but she knew that the seed had started. They would be married by the end of the month. She knew that also. Soon after she officially knew she was pregnant.

“Vincent Michael Tanner you are the best. The best of the best and you are mine.”

=-=-=-=-=-

“Chris,” Buck began as they saddled the horses. “Has Cate told you she’s being stalked?”

“WHAT? Where did you hear that?”

“Last night when Ezra, JD and I were checking up on her, accessing this site. Got a phone call from someone who said she was being stalked and the police and even Interpol couldn’t find out who it was. They gave us a password for a private site we were trying to access.”

Chris looked over at the twins who were leaning against each other. “This true?”

“She didn’t want you know. It started shortly after she talked about looking you up so we could meet you.”

“Hell, Buck, call Vin! He needs to know that right away.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Still on the floor in Tanner’s apartment, Vin was lazily caressing one of Cate’s breasts when his stomach growled causing his lady to start laughing.

“Ain’t funny. It’s lunch time.”

She reached down and touched his cock which sprang hard in her hand. “Well, Mr. Tanner let’s expend this and then be on our way. We can have dinner at the hotel maybe.”

Vin pulled them to their feet and moved to the couch where he sat her on him with her back to his chest so he could work her breasts.

“Love doing it this way. Now plant that seed Papa Tanner... plant that seed.”

“Ohgod Vinnnnnn! Yes baby yes!” Caitlyn moaned as they slid back to the floor Vin pumping hard in and out, in and out.

“Hold it now. Hold it.” Cate moaned squeezing her cunt tight. She watched her lover’s silent howl as he exploded once more inside her.

They dressed quickly. Tanner put some things together in his duffel bag, stopped at the super’s apartment and told Damon he would be staying in town for a few days and to let the girls use his computer.

Outside Vin was surprised to see the Mercedes untouched. They were just getting in when Tanner’s cell rang.

“Yeah, Chris, what’s up?”

“Our lady is being stalked.”

“What?” Vin yelped looking at his lady.

“Someone called Buck, Ezra and JD about it last night. Cody said it was probably Rangeman Security. They are doing the security detail at the hotel and she is under their protection.”

“I know Ranger. Good man. Thanks for giving me a heads up.” Vin said clicking his phone shut.

Tanner turned hard eyes to his lady. “Just when were you going to tell us? When we’re being shot at?”

“Didn’t want you to know. I don’t think the person is after me. It didn’t start until I told people that I was looking up my first husband so the twins could meet him. Very few know that I divorced him.”

“You think they are after Chris?”

“I don’t know. Hell, even Ranger doesn’t know.” Cate said starting the engine. “I have gotten some notes and phone messages, that’s all.”

“Someone you were nice too? Someone you work with? Maybe thinks you belong to them.” Tanner quizzed pulling his phone back out, he dialed Chris.

“Larabee.”

“Chris. Talking with Cate, this guy could be after you. It didn’t start until she told people she was going to connect with the twins’ father. She says most people don’t know you two are divorced.”

“So I’m a threat to him or you are if he finds out you two are together.”

“You mainly, I think. Married and father never annulled the marriage. You would have to be out of the picture for him to get to her. Be careful out there.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Larabee closed his phone and reined in Pony. “Buck! I think we’ll only go to Vin’s cabin today. Tanner thinks I’m the target. The threats didn’t start coming until she told friends that she was looking me up so the twins could get to know their father. She says very few knew we’re divorced. Most know her father didn’t annul the marriage because she was pregnant.”

“Okay. I think the twins might even want to go back to the ranch and swim. I think it’s been a while since they’ve been riding. We can swim and grill some steaks.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Here we are Mr. Tanner.” Caitlyn said as she pulled the SUV into Valet parking.

Vin looked around his eyes wide. “Hell, I better go in the back door of this place.” He mumbled.

“Nonsense,” Cate said. “You shall go in the front just like every one else. Let’s go!”

Inside the hotel, a shout went up – “SHE’S HERE!”

Outside a car jockey walked up, “Miss VanderLaan, nice to see you again. We’re up and ready. Shall I put it in long term parking?”

Caitlyn looked at him. “You’re up and ready? No, Mr. Tanner and I will be going out again.”

She took Vin’s hand and headed for the door and then she saw them. “Hell, they are up and ready.”

Jeremy Closter met her at the double doors. “Miss Caitlyn. May I present you with the keys to your new hotel?”

Vin watched as a set of gold keys were handed to her.

“You are ready three months early?” She turned to the valet parking attendant and said, “Leave the car there.”

They walked in together, into a huge area with colors of the mountains every where. Tanner even heard birds and a waterfall. He was suddenly aware that Cate had stepped away from him and for a second he panicked. Then she touched his hand and he moved with her as she spoke to heads of departments – housekeeping, chefs, bartenders, concierge, and security. 

Tanner’s head snapped up when he came face to face with a young lieutenant from his Army unit. 

“Beau? What are you doing here? Georgia not keeping your busy enough?”

“Hey Vin. Are you the Mr. Tanner that Dexter is telling tales about?”

“Depends on what kind of tales he’s telling, but yeah, I worked with him in the ATF.” 

“My mama’s on her third husband. He doesn’t like Army Rangers and dang if he didn’t cut off my allowance. Though my lawyer’s gettin’ it back, still I’d figured I’d head out west and see what was here. Signed on here. Did you know this here place is like a mini-city?”

“You two know each other?” Cate asked smiling.

“Beau was in my unit for a couple of years. Good man. Loves kids. Tough. You want him on your side in a fight.” Vin stated, and then he reached out and shook Beau’s hand.

“I was a young officer assigned to Vin’s squad. I learned the first day that Sergeant Tanner knew a lot more than I did and I pretty much followed his lead most of the time.”

Tanner motioned Beau to the side and told him about the stalker. 

“I’ll pass the word. She’s worked long and hard on this place and once it goes, she is selling the one in Chicago. Already has a buyer for that one. I hired a couple other Rangers too, so we’ll protect her, don’t you worry.”

“Miss Caitlyn, this is a key to your apartment. It is ready and fully stocked. We heard you were arriving this weekend but we didn’t know when.”

“Arriving? I gave my office strict orders not to let anyone know I was arriving.”

“This wasn’t your office,” Cici, head of reservations replied. “It was a man. He said to please have you call this number when you arrived this weekend. He had great news for you.”

Cate took the While You Were Out slip and stared at the note. “OH SHIT, Dietrich! VIN! Call Chris. Get them back to the ranch. This guy was Special Forces and like you – doesn’t miss.”

“I need a computer! Need to get a picture of his man printed out.” Cate barked to no one. Then she and Tanner were escorted by three security guards into an office. Vin went to a phone and Cate went to the computer. She pulled up the site that she and Dietrich were board members on, found his picture and printed it off.

“Get this picture to everyone on the staff. If he has been here, let Tanner know.” Cate ordered.

“Beau!” Vin called. “Her place needs a sweep, can you do it?”

“We can!”

-=-=-=-

“Buck!” Vin barked.

“Hey Junior.”

“Buck. Listen up. The stalker is a man named Dietrich. Retired Special Forces. A sharpshooter who doesn’t miss. He is after Chris!”

“CHRIS! CODY! CARSON! We’re heading back to the ranch. They know who the stalker is and he’s after you Chris.”

“Who is it?” Cody asked.

“Someone named Dietrich.” Buck answered.

“Oh hell. We told him we were coming here. He is a retired Special Forces guy.”

“You hear that Vin?”

“Yeah. I’ll let Cate know. That explains how Dietrich has known her every move. I’m calling Ezra, Josiah and Travis. You’ll need back up out there.”

-=-=-=-=-

Caitlyn was talking to a chef when Tanner turned from his phone call to Buck. He watched another security man take a stack of copied photos out the door.

“Cate. The twins have been talking to Dietrich on a regular basis. They told the man they were coming out to Larabee’s ranch.”

“Because Cody got into SEAL training.”

“Appears so.”

They walked out of the office back into the huge entrance of the hotel. The head of Valet Parking jogged up to them.

“Miss Caitlyn! This man was here yesterday asking for you. Said he had a meeting with you this weekend but no time had been set. I told him you weren’t here and if you were arriving it would be a surprise to us. Seemed strange that he came for a meeting with no times.”

“How was he dressed?” Tanner asked.

“In black. Like he had just stepped off a SWAT truck.”

“Yeah. That’s how he comes to board meetings too. Did you get a hold of Chris?”

“Called Buck. They are heading back to the ranch. I need to call Travis and my team and get back up out there.”

“We’ll do it from upstairs.” Cate said then looking at the Valet person she continued, ”My SUV is parked in front. See to it that the luggage in it and Agent Tanner’s duffel bag are brought up to my suite. And – ladies and gentlemen – This is Agent Vin Tanner of Team Seven of Denver’s ATF. Vin and I will be marrying sometime in the near future … let me know what dates we have open.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Came a chorus of answers.

The valet person looked at Tanner again and said, “You drive that old antique Jeep. We’ll have to find a place for it so it doesn’t get towed away.”

“Ya’ll better not tow it away. It belonged to my grandfather and he passed it on to me.”

There was a bit of laughter and then Cate said, “Maybe our guy could fix it so it doesn’t quit on Vin all the time.”

“I think we could do that.” Someone answered.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Vin! This way. Better call the rest of your team and get them out to the ranch.”

Tanner was talking with Ezra when he and Cate enter the small elevator.

“Hang on.” She said as she pushed [EXPRESS]. The door opened.

“Oh shit! You should have warned me! My stomach just stayed on the first floor.”

She heard Ezra laugh and ask where Vin was. Tanner’s mouth opened and closed as he stared at the mountains and the city before him. Cate took the phone out of his hand.

“We have just stepped off the elevator into what my staff calls the birdcage at the Hole-in-the-Rock Resort. Are you getting someone out to Larabee’s ranch? This Dietrich will aim to kill. He brags about being a Special Forces sniper.”

“I would venture to say Mrs. Larabee… if he brags about it, then he is not. Mr. Tanner never talks about his Army days. Most men I’ve meet who had similar jobs in the service never ever brag about it.”

“Really. In other words his bragging is a cover up. Still he has his sights set on Chris. I would get a team out there as fast as you can.”

“I am dialing my other phone as we speak. And I look forward to seeing the Birdcage. While I cannot afford the $50,000 a night to stay here…”

“What? They are renting out the Birdcage?” Cate shot back.

“Why yes. It is on your web page. You can register online. It even has a photo of where someone like Vin could go up into… It isn’t for rent, is it?”

“It is my private residence, Ezra. What is the name you register through?”

“Morgan Burkman.”

“If you hear an explosion, Ezra, tell the police to disregard. Keep up posted about Chris.”

“Tanner! We’re going back downstairs and someone’s head is going to roll.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Cici Cummings, Head Registrar from Chicago, stood behind Morgan Burkman as he looked at up coming reservations.

“What is this?” Cici asked “We have never rented anything for $50,000 a night.”

“Oh that is the Bird Cage! Have you seen it? It is awesome! It is already booked for the month of November.”

“Did Miss Caitlyn give you permission to do that?” Cici asked knowing when Cate found out what he’d done he would be out the door.

“No. But it is rentable. And I checked with several other resorts in New Mexico and Arizona and that is the going rate.” Morgan said proudly.

“CICI!” Cate barked as she walked briskly up to the Reservations Desk. “Who is Morgan Burkman?”

“I am!” Morgan answered proudly.

“So you are the incompetent, imbecile who has rented out MY - PRIVATE - RESIDENCE! The residence I had custom made that the staff calls the bird cage?” Caitlyn VanderLaan Larabee blasted. 

All work suddenly stopped, and two security men hurried toward them.

“Your … it’s … your private … residence?” Morgan gulped. “No one told me I couldn’t do it.”

“And who did you ask before you listed it on the web page? Are you also the webmaster? Did the webmaster I hired resign? Did you replace Dexter also?”

“No, I don’t know Dexter. I do web design on the side. I just added ….” Morgan gulped. Shit her private residence.

“You illegally added a page to this hotel’s web site? How much of this $50,000 - were you actually going to allow - the hotel to have?”

Burkman stared at her. “Ah – all of it. I wasn’t trying to make money for myself. I checked with resorts in New Mexico and Arizona and they said that was the going rate.”

“You have until the end of today to contact those reservations and tell them that YOU made a mistake. AND you will see that whatever dep..”

“Cate!” Dexter Fleming called.

She spun to her left and saw her webmaster coming toward her, his long hair bouncing off his shoulders.

“Miss Caitlyn. Let me contact those who registered. So far, it appears reservations have only come in via the web site. I’m having Chan put up a correction on this asshole’s page, that the page was illegally added and not part of the hotel’s page. May I say and I think Tanner will agree … how you doin’ sharpshooter?”

“Dex? Is this what you quit ATF for?” Vin said staring at the former sharpshooter of Team One.

“Best decision I ever made.” Dex answered and looking back at Cate continued, “I think Vin will agree, this man needs to be arrested. He illegally tapped into a private site and put up a price. His name is on the page for any questions. So if anyone has slipped him payments for special favors that money needs to be returned.”

“Now wait a minute. I went to hotel management school. I read this book … well most of it.”

Dexter reached for a phone on his hip and starting speaking in French. Both Vin and Cate’s eyes went wide as they heard Dexter confirm back to Chan …”He’s banking the payments. Where does the trace go? Print it all out, the cops will want it.”

Dexter Fleming replaced his cell to his hip and looked at the young man who called himself Morgan Burkman. “I’m interested to know just how long you thought you could get away with this.”

“Away with what?” Morgan feigned. He’d made over twenty-thousand already this week. But hell, the owner’s residence. He should have checked where that was first.

“Hey Dex. He’s fresh out of school,” Tanner said picking up Dexter’s path. “He probably figured he could pay off his school debt. Pocket a few million and then be on his way. Right Morgan?” Vin finished glaring at the man.

“I – I didn’t figure a place like this would miss a thousand or two a week.” Morgan blurt out.

Cici stared at the man. “IF you had read this book,” she said slapping the binder with her fist. “You would have known that every employee that works for Miss Caitlyn VanderLaan is a shareholder… a stock holder… in this place. So you are robbing all of us and yourself.”

“Charlie!” Caitlyn called looking at one of the security guards. “Call Denver PD and get some fraud detectives over here.”

“Dex, what about the money he’s already pocketed?” Cate wanted to know.

“Chan said the trail is pretty simple. The funds go directly to a bank here in Denver. He probably hasn’t had time to set up anything else. He is an amateur for sure. Otherwise the funds would have gone directly out of the country.”

“Cici. Anyone from Chicago interested to come to Denver?” Cate asked.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, two of us are interested. Me included, since my daughter got accepted to college in Boulder.”

“Good. Set it up. If you need us for anything, we’ll be upstairs.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“What do you know about this guy?” Chris asked the twins as they rode back to the ranch.

“He dresses in black cargo pants and black tee shirts. He looks like he just stepped out of a SWAT truck.” Carson said.

Buck and Chris exchanged glances frowning.

“What?” Cody asked.

“Huh?” Chris mumbled.

“You and Buck just frowned.” Cody said.

“Well, Cody,” Buck replied, “Special Forces guys do not walk around in civilian life like they just stepped off a chopper home from a mission. And you don’t talk about your missions.”

“Has he told you some of the things he’s done?” Chris questioned.

The twins looked at each other. “Oh yeah.” Came the unison answer.

“Then he has never been in Special Forces.” Chris answered. “As you will learn Cody when you go out on a SEAL mission – everything stays with that mission. You are not allowed to talk about it to anyone – EVER! And that includes the men who were on the mission with you.”

“In fact,” Buck remarked, “Someone on that mission has the right to kill you if they hear you talking about it. So your friend Dietrich is an imposter.”

“Yeah…but we’ve been with him on a shooting range.”

“What was his score?” Chris asked.

Cody and Carson gaped at their father. “Score?”

“There are points for every circle in a target. Was he shooting at a target or a man?”

“Hell,” Carson moaned, ‘We’ve never seen him shoot. We would meet him there and he’d watch us. He always said he’d been there earlier and he didn’t want to wear out his arm.”

“So he didn’t want you to know how good or bad he was.” Buck said. “Hold up guys! Didn’t we leave the horses out when we left? They’re not in the pasture and the barn is closed up tight.”

“And,” Carson said, “I hear a chopper close by.”

Seconds later two shots rang out. Chris felt one whiz by his ear and felt the other tear into his shoulder. “Shit!” The team leader gasped as he purposely flung himself off Pony and grabbed for Cody as he went down.

“DAAADDD!!” Screamed the twins as more shots range out. 

They jumped off their horses and Buck hollered to let the animals go, they would find their way home.

“Chris!”

“Am okay Buck. Heard the first one whiz by. Felt the second slam into my shoulder. Didn’t want to give him a third opportunity.”

“Don’t scare me like that again stud.” Bucklin growled. “We lost the horses and our first aid kit. Let’s hope that chopper was friendly.”

There was a sudden volley of shots down at the ranch and then the chopper appeared over the four men and paramedics were lowered.

-=-=-=-=-

Caitlyn had walked Vin through the birdcage. It had a large living area with ceiling to floor windows. Windows that were doubled – one of bullet proof glass and the outer layer was two way. You could see out but no one could see in. One large master bedroom. Two smaller bedrooms. A study with a computer system that JD would love to have and security monitors of the hotel. A gourmet kitchen with large dining area. Two bathrooms. And now they sat on the glassed in deck. Vin was looking at the hot tub and the built-in grill.

“We can cook out here right? Don’t have to eat hotel food.”

“It’s what grills are for.” Cate replied with a smile. “Come on let me show you the best part.”

She led him off to the side of the deck to a spiral staircase. “Follow me mountain man.”

Tanner followed her up and helped her open a door to … a rock? Vin looked around. The roof of the bird cage was part of the mountain. He watched as Cate walked over and sat on a ledge. But he noticed climbing steps going up.

“Go ahead mountain man. Climb up and take a look.” Cate said as she crossed her legs and looked out over the city.

“Have you been up there?” Vin asked.

“Once. Sat up there for about an hour …listening to an Army Ranger from Texas tell me what it was like to sit on top of a mountain.”

“Shit Caitlyn! You made this for me …not even knowin’ if I wanted you or not?”

“He told me too. And I always, well usually, obey my elders. Now go up there. He’s been waiting a long time.”

“He? Who he?”

“Go Tanner.”

Vin climbed the wall which went through a narrow crevasse. He was almost to the top when he heard….

“That’s it Soft Foot. You can do it. Just takes a little practice the first time.” 

Vin Tanner eased himself over the top and looked around. It was a huge mesa about the size of Larabee’s deck and pool area. And hovering in a shaded corner was his grandfather, except his grandfather died when he was in the Army.

“Grandfather?”

“Do you remember when you were ten-years-old and asked me if you would ever find someone to love you as much as your grandmother loved me? You have found such a person Vin, and she loves you with all her heart. She knows what makes you tick. What turns you on and when to leave you alone. She is the woman you have been waiting all your life for.”

Tanner opened his mouth but no words came. He had so much he wanted to ask his grandfather but he couldn’t get any of the questions out.

“It is time to start another generation, my grandson. Time for your destiny to begin. I cannot tell you whether it will be here or in the ATF, but all the talents you have will be used. All of them – your shooting, your languages, your humor, your woodcarving, all will be involved as your destiny unfolds.”

“VINNNN! VIN! CHRIS HAS BEEN SHOT!” Cate shouted from below.

“Will I see you again?” Tanner asked standing.

“When you are here – I will be around.”

-=-=-=-=-

“How bad?” Vin asked as they rode the elevator down.

“Shoulder, Buck said. Cody is riding in the chopper with Chris and Buck is coming in with Josiah. Buck said Dietrich missed Chris the first time but it was so close Chris actually heard the bullet go past.”

“This Dietrich isn’t much of a shot then. Any real Special Forces guy would get his man on the first shot and he’d be dead before he hit the ground.” Vin said.

-=-=-=-=-

“Young man, you will have to wait here!” Dr. Stone said sharply.

“He’s my father! I flew in with him!” Cody blasted back.

“Do I need to call security?” Stone said.

Cody threw up his hands in frustration.

“He is who he says he is, Doctor Stone.” Ezra Standish stated as he hurriedly walked up to the two.

Just then an orderly pushed through the double doors behind Stone and said, “Doc, Larabee is asking to see his son Cody. Said the kid rode in with him in the helicopter.”

“That’s me!” Cody said glaring at the woman doctor.

But Stone’s direction had changed to the woman walking into the Emergency Room with Vin Tanner. She knew this woman.

“Cody!” Caitlyn called. She nodded to Vin when he said he’d go in with Chris and she proceeded to her son. “What happened?”

-=-=-=-=-

“Doc,” Tanner said into Elizabeth Stone’s face, “Can I see Chris?”

“Yes, Vin, this way. Can you imagine – that boy claims to be…”

“He is Larabee’s son. Actually he is one of twins. The other is coming in with Buck. His mother, Caitlyn VanderLaan, married Chris when he was in the Navy. Her father broke them up and told Chris he was having the marriage annulled. Didn’t happen since she was already pregnant. Chris never knew about the twins until a couple of days ago.”

“Hey cowboy. Good thing Dietrich wasn’t what he claimed to be.”

“Vin…I need to tell Cody something.”

Cate walked up behind Vin and whispered something in Dutch to him. 

“Going to leave you in the hands of these women, Chris. You behave.” Tanner said and turned and left.

Cate pulled up a stool and sat. “Can’t leave you for a minute, can I sailor?” 

Then she looked up into the curious eyes of Elizabeth Stone. “Elizabeth.”

As soon as her name rolled off the woman’s lips, Dr Stone remembered. “Caitlyn Larabee. Gave birth to twins.”

“And you didn’t believe me when I said another one was coming. How bad is Chris?”

“Bullet appears to be lodged in his shoulder. Waiting on x-rays, then he’s going into surgery.”

“Do you expect…”

“Excuse me, but I am present here,” Larabee hissed.

Cate laughed, bent down and gave him a quick kiss and said, “What did you want to tell Cody? Can it wait until after surgery?”

“Don’t want him to go into the SEALs because of me. He has to do it for himself. I’d talk him out of it if I could. But…”

“But he’s stubborn like you…and has both our tempers. I’ll check with the Navy and see if they will extend Cody and Carson’s leave.” Cate said. Bending low, she whispered, “Behave. Cody has already met Stone head-on and lost. I would hate for the twins not to be able to visit their father now that they have found him.”

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner left Larabee and walked back out into the ER waiting room and a hornet’s nest. Buck was trying to calm the twins who were shouting at a security guard. Vin shouted a short sentence in Dutch – ‘Bein’ in jail won’t help Chris’ - . 

The twins immediately apologized to the security guard who was speechless. He looked at Tanner, nodded and left. 

“Your Mom is with Chris. She’ll be out in a minute.” Vin said to the group who gathered for Larabee.

“Report.” Tanner said looking at Buck.

“The four of us started out for your cabin and then Chris said he felt we needed to go back. Don’t know what prompted him, but when we got to rise above the pasture I noticed that the horses weren’t out and the barn was closed up.”

“We never heard the first shot, but Dad said he felt it whiz by him.” Cody replied. “We heard the second shot though and Dad fell into me and pulled us both off our horses. Buck said to get down and let the horses go.”

“We could hear a chopper, but didn’t know where it was or if it was friendly,” Buck continued. “Then there were a volley of shots down at the barn and minutes later a MedVac was hovering above us and paramedics were dropped down. Josiah and Team 2 had arrived via a second chopper and had landed in the driveway. Dietrich was so intent on us he didn’t even hear or notice them.”

“Dad said he felt the first shot whiz by him. When he was hit, he deliberately got off his horse so the shooter couldn’t line up another shot. Vin, is he going to be all right?” Carson asked quietly.

“Gentlemen,” Caitlyn said coming up behind Vin. She held up her hands when questions began to fly.

“Bullet is lodged in his left shoulder. They are waiting on x-rays to see where it is and if any bone fragments are a danger. He’ll be going into surgery shortly. We can wait here or go home for a spell. Or I can call over to the hotel and have them cook us up some dinner.”

“We usually just hang around, Cate,” Vin answered.

“However Mr. Tanner, Mrs. Larabee’s suggestion would give us a rare look at this new resort before it opens. According to the Denver Post they are ahead of schedule and may open two months earlier than planned.”

“Mrs. Larabee.” Elizabeth Stone said. “We are taking Chris up to surgery now. The bullet is lodged tight into the shoulder joint and it will take some delicate surgery to get it out without damaging the joint. Time wise … probably 3-4 hours. If it is longer the surgery desk upstairs can give you a call.”

“I’ll go up,” JD offered, “and give them Buck’s cell number. I’d like to see that place too. Saw online some suite is worth $50,000 a night!”

Tanner burst out laughing. “Not anymore, JD. Some new employee fresh out of school thought he could make some extra cash renting out Caitlyn’s residence suite.”

“Sounds good to me,” Buck said. “Heard a lot about the place and reckon if you and Cate get together, we’ll be spending more time there.”

Cate stepped away from the group and walked over and asked to use a phone. She called Ramon Rodriquez to ask about feeding the group.

“The Front End Café is up and running. Steak, shrimp, burgers, salad bar, dessert bar.”

“Sounds good. The Magnificent Seven – Team Seven Denver ATF will be there shortly minus their leader who is going into surgery.”

“Your Mr. Tanner is part of The Magnificent Seven?”

“He is their sharpshooter. We’ll be there shortly. Cody and Carson will be coming too.”

Cate walked back to Vin and slipped her hand into his as he watched JD walk toward the group.

“Who steps up into Chris’ spot as team leader while he’s in the hospital?” Cate asked.

“Junior.” Buck said with a smile.

“JD?” Cate gasped.

“Me.” Tanner answered. “Ezra you want to call Travis and tell him what’s happened. If he needs to talk with us direct him to the Hole-in-the-Rock resort.”

“Make that the Front End Café in the Hole-in-the-Rock resort. My general manager says they are up and running mostly. Steak, shrimp, burgers, a salad and a dessert bar. Dinner is on me.”

-=-=-=-=-

“My compliments to the chef,” Ezra said as he finished off the last of his T-bone steak. “That is one of the best steaks I’ve had in a long time.”

“Ezra, you should have tasted some of my shrimp! Haven’t tasted anything this fresh since I left Boston,” JD remarked.

“And then there is Mr. Tanner who hasn’t said a word since they laid that salmon in front of him.” Ezra replied.

“It’s good. Don’t need to talk. Just need to eat. Don’t know when we’ll be back for a meal as great as this.” Tanner said between bites.

“Excuse me, Miss Caitlyn,” Ramon said coming to her side. “There is a Mr. Robert Red Feather here looking for Mr. Tanner.”

“Red Feather? Send him in.” Tanner said finishing off his lunch and standing to greet his old friend. 

The two men conversed in Kiowa for a few minutes and then Robert saw Cate.

“Mrs. Larabee.”

“Robert.”

“You two know each other,” Tanner asked. He was beginning to think his lady knew everyone in the world.

“Mrs. Larabee and I are on a Midwest board that oversees a philanthropist’s foundation. I sent you a bank card a couple months ago why aren’t you using it?” Robert said taking out some papers.

“Bank card?” Vin questioned.

Ezra pulled out his wallet and took out his and showed it to Vin.

“Oh yeah, I got that. What do I do with it?” Vin asked in all seriousness.

Mrs. Larabee frowned when everyone but Josiah laughed. She stood up and spoke to him in Dutch so not to embarrass him further, “You use it in place of cash. To buy clothes, gifts, food, almost anything you want. There is no need to carry cash when you have a bank card.”

“Yeah mean I just swipe it through that little machine. I see lots of people doing that but I had no clue why.” Vin said then looking at Red Feather, Tanner asked, “Do I have enough money to use one of those?”

“Aren’t you reading the monthly statements that are sent to you?” Robert asked a bit frustrated. He took the most recent one out of a folder he was carrying and showed it to Vin.

“Yeah, I read one. Couldn’t make heads or tails out of it. It was just a bunch of numbers. I just stick them in a drawer when they come.”

Red Feather handed the paper to Cate.

Caitlyn Larabee glanced over the four sheets of paper, her mouth opening and closing. “This is from his bounty hunting days?”

“Yes.”

“Is it bad?” Tanner asked as Cate looked over the papers.

“Tan-ner. You are worth FOUR MILLION DOLLARS!” Cate exclaimed to her shocked lover. And then she handed the papers to Ezra. “Perhaps Ezra can explain it to you better.”

“F …four …million dollars?” Vin gasped suddenly sitting. “But I only made … I thought I just made enough to cover expenses.”

Robert pulled up a chair that was offered. “Vin, you had the rewards wired to me and I sent back what you said your expenses were, and I invested the rest. Most every bounty you went after was five to ten thousand dollars. And that felon you dogged for six months after Ranger backed off … that netted a hundred thousand dollars.”

“This means Mr. Tanner that you can buy a new Jeep and that land around your cabin without having to finance it.” Ezra said.

“Don’t tell me you are still driving grandfather’s old Jeep?” Red Feather questioned surprised it was even still hanging together.

“Oh yeah… and it is always breaking down.” Buck laughed.

“I like that old jeep. It is one of the few things I have from our grandfather.”

“It means you can buy some new jeans,” JD offered. “Or those wood tools you were looking at.”

“With that bank card?” Vin asked Red Feather. “But there was no signature on it.”

There was a collective groan and then Buck said, “Why don’t I drive Vin over to his apartment and pick up this card? How should he sign the back?”

“No …I got it right here,” Tanner said pulling out his wallet. “No way was I going to leave it in my apartment.”

“The account was set up with your signature as your initials. So just VMT needs to be put on the back, and the slip of paper they ask you to sign. You just sign VMT on it. When the bank saw your signature they suggested the initials. It also helps them to know if the bank card is being used illegally if a slip comes through with a full signature.”

They all watched Vin sign … V M T … on the back of the card.

“Is there a limit of what I can spend?” Vin asked Robert.

“Talk with Mrs. Larabee she….”

“She’s not Mrs. Larabee anymore. And she soon is going to be Mrs. Tanner.” Vin said putting everyone on notice. “We’re the first wedding this place is going to have.”

There was stunned silence and then Ezra stood and said, “Miss VanderLaan, Mr. Tanner, may I be the first to congratulate you. You aren’t thinking of heading to Vegas are you?”

“We thought about it, but figured ya’ll kill me if we did.”

“VINNNN! VINNNN!” Dexter Manners shouted at the top of his lungs before being directed into the dining room. 

“Shit, there you are. There’s been some kind of explosion at the hospital ….up in surgery. Riley called me. He said it wasn’t a bullet in Larabee but some kind of a projectile. They got it out and then a nurse went to wash it off and soon as water hit it the thing it exploded. The nurse is critical and two others were injured. He said Larabee and those operating are okay.”

“We better get there,” Buck said.

“WAIT!” Cody yelped. “The first one didn’t hit Chris. Remember it went past him and into the ground somewhere or into some tree.”

“Cody’s right. Buck, you and I and the twins need to get back to the ranch and figure out the line of fire,” Tanner said. “JD can you get me a scope with a laser? Ezra, you and Josiah go back to the hospital and keep us posted. Call Riley and see if any Team is still at Larabee’s. Don’t want anyone walking around that pasture and especially those horses. It’s going to be dark soon. We need to get out there as fast as we can.”

“Hotel has a chopper, we can fly you out. In fact, I think you know the jockey that flies it.” Cate said with a grin. She left the group and went out into the lobby. She called to her manager Ramon and told him to have the chopper on the heliport in five minutes.

“Go do your thing, Vin. I have work to do here and then I’ll check on Chris.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner was perched on the top of Chris Larabee’s barn with a sharpshooter’s rifle and laser beam. He aimed it over the shoulder of Cody Larabee and scoped out the ground beyond for a quarter of a mile before he saw it glowing red on the ground.

“Shit!” Tanner grabbed his cell and ordered Buck and the twins back to the barn and told them to get the horses inside. Then he called Chad on the phone Chad had given him.

“Chad! You know any Army guys who can defuse a red hot bomb?”

“Holy hell!” Chad quipped looking through binoculars where Tanner told him to look. “How the hell did that guy fire that from a rifle? Hell, where did he even get it?”

“Hold on, Vin. We had an Army colonel come through the other day to put in reservations for a high level conference. I took one of his cards. Hang on.” Chad said into his phone. 

“Okay, Vin …I’m dialing Colonel Samuels number on his business card. He is active duty, then I’ll make it a conference call and you can talk to him.”

The colonel knew exactly who Tanner was when Vin told him his Ranger code name - Falcon. Vin told the officer he was now with the ATF in Denver and they had a situation that was best handled by the Army. Colonel Samuels agreed and said he was activating a response immediately. 

Buck Wilmington was surprised to see Army helicopters landing in the pasture and the driveway. He was even more surprised to see an Army Colonel climb a ladder in order to talk to Tanner. 

The twins watched the colonel sight the rifle and whistle. Samuels looked at Tanner.

“You have any idea where he got it?”

“No sir. He fired that first at the three down there and Larabee. When they didn’t turn to investigate, he fired a second one which hit Larabee in the shoulder. It wasn’t until after they got it out of his shoulder and were washing it off for CSI that it exploded.”

“Larabee. All of them at that hospital are lucky to be alive.” The colonel stated quietly. “The shooter is he from around here? We need to check his residence.”

“Cody!” Vin shouted. “Where does Dietrich live?”

“He has a house in Chicago. Team 2 was going to go through his hotel here.” Cody responded.

“Do you know his address?”

“Mom does.”

Tanner and Samuels watched two helicopters drop a tent like canopy over the grenade marking the spot. Then they climbed down off the barn roof.

“Chad! Call Caitlyn and get Dietrich’s home address. I need to call Chicago ATF and have them go through it.” Tanner said, as he pulled his own cell from his pocket to call Travis.

Orin Travis was dismayed to find that this object had been overlooked by Team 2 when they were out there earlier. Travis offered to make the call but Tanner said he needed to explain the danger of what they might find. Vin had barely closed his phone when Chad handed him Dietrich’s address.

“Cate said that he was two residences. This one is in Chicago,” Chad said pointing to one address. “And this one is in the country north of Chicago near Great Lakes Naval Base.”

“Oh hell,” Tanner and Samuels said together. Both men knew it was probably the country house that held the explosives.

Vin looked at the Illinois number of ATF and placed his call. He walked away from the colonel and Buck and the boys as he talked. Telling the man on the other end the danger they might be facing. Telling him what had gone down here already. Telling him not to endanger his men but to call on the Army or Navy Demolition teams to clear out what they might find. When the conversation was over, Tanner called team two to find out what was found at Dietrich’s hotel room. Then he checked with ‘Siah on Larabee’s status and told Josiah they’d be in when they were done at the ranch.

Tanner and Buck went into the barn to stay with the horses while the Army detonated the grenade. They stayed until the Army left, feeding the horses before Chad flew them to the hospital.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Caitlyn Larabee looked at the damage done to the hospital, all because Dietrich wanted to possess her. She talked with the surgeon at length on Chris and the damage done to his shoulder. Could he continue in his job or would he be forced to resign? The surgeon thought there was a good chance he could continue as team leader on a limited basis. The joint may need additional surgery.

Cate looked down at her first husband lying still in the hospital bed. Monitors keeping track of his heart beat and oxygen. She brushed the back of her hand across his cheek and his eyes flicker open.

“Hey sailor.” No smart remarks now. Her man was in pain.

“Ca..cate. Cody?” Chris rasped.

“Cody’s fine. So are Buck and Carson.”

“Wher…?” Chris moaned, knowing they should be here.

“Buck, Vin and the twins are at your ranch. What you were shot with was a miniature grenade. The first one missed you. They are out there trying to find where that first one landed and get someone to get rid of it.”

“Grenade?” Larabee mumbled looking at his shoulder.

Cate touched Chris’ chest. “It didn’t go off until a nurse went to wash it and turn it over to CSI. It blew up a room.”

“They hurt?”

“One is up here in ICU with you. Two others were treated and released.”

Larabee closed his eyes and then opened them again. “Love you,” he whispered. 

Cate heard the nurse enter behind her, but she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Love you too sailor. Always will.”

Cate nodded to the nurse and went out to speak with Ezra about helping Vin buy a new vehicle then she headed back to the hotel.

-=-=-=-=-=

Tanner dragged into the birdcage about nine o’clock at night. He’d finished with the Army and gone to the hospital. Seen Chris and stayed an hour. Called Travis and gave him a report, and Travis told him what Chicago ATF had found in Dietrich’s two houses. Dietrich was damn lucky he hadn’t blown up his whole neighborhood. They had to clear the neighborhood to clear the houses….both of them.

Vin was almost to the kitchen when he heard Cate say, “I’ll talk to you later, Vin’s home.”

Vin’s home. The words echoed in his head over and over again. Home. Vin’s home. He could hear his ma calling to him as she walked in their house. Vin, I’m home. I got a home. Someone’s waitin’ for me. Someone loves me. And then the tears started and he sagged against the wall and slid to the floor.

“Vin?” Cate called coming into the living room. “Tan… Vin what’s wrong? Is it Chris?” Caitlyn asked as she knelt in front of him.

Tanner shook his head no.

“Something happen to Buck?”

Again the head shook no.

Cate watched as his mouth opened and closed but no words came, just hot tears pouring out the blue eyes. Like a dam had broken.

Cate had seen him walking in and he had looked tired. She racked her brain as to why the tears. She’d been on the phone and said… and then she knew.

“You’re home.” She whispered. “At last …you’re home.”

“Cate … you know … I ain’t had a home… since my ma died. And we never owned anything. Jus’ rented. Purgatory is the closest to a home I’ve ever had. Yet you built this for me … without …without even knowing if … hell Cate, nobody’s ever loved me that much before.” Tanner choked out as tears dripped off his cheeks.

“I was in town about a year ago, and I watched you and Chris together one day. It was the day I bought this property. I thought the two of you were lovers.” Cate said quietly. 

“Everyone thought I was crazy building it into a rock in the first place but when I said I wanted a perch they were ready to cart me away. Your grandfather came to me up on the roof one night when I was sitting watching the stars. He said my love would bring you. Was he right?”

“I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon.” Tanner replied kissing her. “Might have to expand a little when we have two or three kids running around here though. Besides, Chad said there is a chef here that makes the best cinnamon rolls and pastries in the world.”

Caitlyn laughed. “Yes, and he’s from Texas too. Come on Papa Tanner, let’s get you to bed.”

“That mean we don’t have to try anymore?” Vin said pushing himself to his feet.

“Oh we can put in as many orders as we want. Even after we know we have one.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Buck?” Chris croaked around midnight.

“Right here Chris. How you feelin’? Need a nurse?”

Larabee tried to lift his arm but Buck caught it. “Easy stud, got an IV there, and your left arm is taped to your chest.”

“Cate – Cate said I was hit with a grenade.”

“Yeah. In miniature form. Junior sat on the roof of the barn and looked through his scope to find the one that missed you. Then he called some Army colonel to come out and detonate it.”

“Horses okay.”

“Everything is fine at the ranch. Just a small hole in the upper pasture we’ll have to fill in later.”

“You…you’re still planning on moving out to the ranch, right?” Chris asked his eyes drooping.

Buck’s fingers traced across his lover’s lips. “I figure this is a good time for me to move out there. You’ll be needing help when you leave here. Reckon I’ll leave some things at the condo for ….” Buck smiled. Chris was asleep again, but the man wanted to make sure he was still coming out. They had danced around each other for years but it took the first Mrs. Larabee for them both to see where and with whom they really belonged.

Chris would wake up later and ask him again. And Buck would assure him again.

“Think Cate will let me give her away. Seems right… don’t ya think …me givin’ her to my best friend.”

“Yeah, I think both Vin and Cate would like that…”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee called in some favors to get his sons’ leaves extended not only for him but for their mother’s wedding.

Three weeks after she arrived, and two weeks after Chris was released from the hospital, Caitlyn VanderLaan Larabee and Vincent Michael Tanner were married in an outdoor ceremony at Hole-in-a-Rock Resort. She was given away by her sons and ex-husband Chris Larabee. 

It was a raucous affair with Army Rangers and Navy men. Rangeman Security from NJ and people Vin had met bounty hunting. People from Amsterdam, Chicago and Washington, and ATF agents. 

Ms. Nettie Wells fell in love with Vin’s lady right away and looked forward to seeing her adopted son more often.

Rings were exchanged. Vows were said, and then the new Mr. and Mrs. Tanner were introduced. Pictures were taken after the ceremony because the minister didn’t want flashbulbs going off during the service.

“Shit Cate! How much is all this food costing?” Tanner rasped as they walked onto the dance floor.

“Don’t worry about it Vin. It is a gift from someone in Amsterdam.” Cate whispered as she discovered her new husband to be an excellent dancer. They danced, visited, sat and watched friends and family …then they slowly slipped away up to the bird cage.

After making love in the hot tub, Vin and Cate each wrapped in a blue terrycloth robe sat perched on the mountain and watched the party going on below.

“Ya think Chris is going to have to retire early with that shoulder?” Vin asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t know. Dr. Stone said he had several more surgeries to go. It might take a year for him to get back. If he is forced into retirement, I can hire him here. It would be good to have him as head of security. Right now my head of security is from Chicago and that’s where he wants to stay.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ten months later, twins were born to the Tanners. Christian Kevin Tanner and Caroline Kate Tanner soon had all six uncles finding their way to the Bird Cage to spend time with the newest additions to Team Seven’s family.

Chris Larabee after extensive surgeries on his shoulder took early retirement from ATF. While he and Buck were happy in their new relationship Chris missed work and soon Caitlyn talked him into taking over her security chief’s job. Dexter helped talk Larabee into it when he explained a hotel was like a mini-city.

Vin Tanner was officially appointed team leader of Team Seven and hired a fellow Army sniper as sharpshooter for his new team. He bought the property his cabin was on, and much of the property around the lake. He winterized the cabin so his family and team members could spend time there throughout the year.

His grandfather was right. As Team Seven’s leader he used all his skills and young Agent Tanner set his sights on Travis’ job though he doubted he’d ever get it. 

Only his grandfather and Cate knew that he would be the longest appointed Assistant Director in Colorado’s history.

 

THE END December 2009


End file.
